Fallen
by Randomer06
Summary: Sequel to 'Encore'. Part of a series of one-shots. Number 3 of 3. The final one, end of the road! Sorry about the lonnnnggg wait.


**Title: Fallen**_  
><em>Author: _**Nikki (Randomness0612/Randomer06)**_ **  
><strong>Rating: _**M (16+)**_**  
><strong>Pairings: _**Alex/Izzie (Lexzie) with other various couples involved.**_**  
><strong>Premise: AU. Sequel to 'Encore'. Life after the 'Friends with Benefits' decision.**  
><strong>Warning: _**AU!**_**  
><strong>Author's Note: _**Enjoy! =D**__**  
><strong>_Disclaimer: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual_.

* * *

><p>For Alex, the past 6 months had been the best 6 months of his life. He had been best friends with Izzie since he met her in Joe's 6 months previous. The mutual decision to be friends with benefits, to be able to date others but always have each other at the end of the day had been a success up until now.<p>

"I'm sorry. I can't." Alex mumbled as he quickly grabbed his t-shirt from the apartment floor of a girl he had picked up in Joe's.

"Why, what's up?"

"Nothing. That's the problem." Alex yelled with anger.

"I don't get what the problem is then…" The skinny, dark haired women replied to him. Alex could tell that she didn't get the reference. Trust Alex to pick the simple girls.

"I can't get a rise, okay?" He yelled once more.

"Oh. Well, then I think you should go." She stood there with her arms folded.

"I was going to anyway. What's the point in staying if I can't do what I came here to do, right?"

"Exactly. Nice meeting you… umm..."

"Alex."

"Right, bye Alex." The brunette said as she and Alex walked to the front door, the brunette closing the door behind him.

Alex walked home slowly in the dark, slight spits of rain hitting his warm skin.

"This is the fourth time this week, Alex. You can do this." He mumbled to himself as he finally reached the apartment that he and Izzie were now sharing. He unlocked the front door and walked in, Izzie shouting a greeting at him.

"Hi Alex! How was your night?" She said, walking out of the front room into the small hallway in which Alex was stood in.

"I didn't get laid if that's what you're thinking."

"Why not? You're hot. Girls are usually all over you" Izzie laughed at her remark, Alex joining in as he had not heard Izzie talk like this before.

"Erm…"

"Come on. You can tell me" Izzie told him, her eyes pleading for the answer as she dragged him by his arm into the front room and onto the couch in which she had been sat previously, reaching for two spoons and an ice-cream tub that were placed on the coffee table.

"Well..."

"Spit it out!"

"I couldn't get a rise, okay!" Alex yelled for the 3rd time tonight.

"Impossible. You're like a horny teenager. We've never had any problems in the past." Izzie giggled as she spoke the last part of her sentence, Alex trying to stop himself from choking on the ice-cream.

"It's this past week or so. I haven't been able to… you know. Anyway, the last time we slept together was 3 weeks ago."

"You'll get past this, Alex."

"Anyway, why are you not out with your hot date?"

"It didn't feel right, so I came home straight after the meal."

"Sorry Iz."

"It's okay. We'll both be okay, just go get some sleep. I'm off bed. See you in the morning" Izzie said, hugging him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before going to her bedroom to go to sleep.

"I hope so." Alex mumbled to himself before standing up and heading to his room as well to get some sleep just like his friend.

"_Alex. I want you."_

_Izzie stood in front of Alex, at the bottom of his bed, in a hot pink coloured lacy bra and panties set. Her long blonde hair had been curled and fell perfectly over her ears, framing her face._

"_I want you too." He replied, sitting up and leaning towards her and pulling her into him._

"_Alex. I want more than just this. I want a lifetime. I want you for life."_

"_And you can have that, babe. That's all I want, all I need. I want to be with you forever."_

"_I want to be that woman who comes home from work and makes love to her hot, sexy, amazing husband whilst the kids are out at slumber parties."_

"_Or in bed asleep" Alex winked at her seductively._

"_Alex! No. What if our children walked in on us?"_

"_Where's your sense of adventure, Isobel Stevens__?" __Alex said kissed his way down from the bottom of her bra down towards the elastic of her panties._

"_I'm just beginning to discover it with you, Alex Karev." She whispered, leaning into his lips to kiss him, straddling him as she did so. Alex deepened the kiss, rolling Izzie onto her back, Alex taking the position she had once had. "You've got too many clothes on, Alex." _

_Alex quickly skimmed his eyes over himself, realising he had got so caught up in the moment he hadn't even removed his grey track pants and black wife-beater. Quickly Alex discarded of the items, throwing them on the floor beside his bed._

"_Is that better?"_

"_You've still got your boxers on."_

"_I thought I'd leave you with something of mine to take off." He winked at her as she wiggled her eyebrows at him._

"_Good thinking." She said as she reached under the covers, sliding down the bed as she slid off his boxer pants and returning to the position she was in. "I take it these are yours." She giggled as he smirked at her._

_Alex slid down the bed to remove Izzie's panties and returned back to the surface, holding her panties in the air for a while before letting them drop to floor. Reaching behind her back, Alex unclasped her bra, dropping it within centimetres of the matching panties. _

"_And I take it they were yours." He laughed, Izzie's face turning bright red._

"_Yes, they are." Izzie looped her arms around Alex, bringing him closer to her so that her breasts were flush against his chest. How they both longed to stay like that forever. _

_Alex nibbled on her exposed, sun kissed shoulder, Izzie moaning his name softly._

"_Alex. I need you. I need you, need you."_

"_What? No foreplay?"_

"_We have years ahead of us for many, many, many hours of foreplay. I need you right now." She __moaned as he continued to kiss her shoulders down to her belly button._

_Alex kissed Izzie's neck, she ran her fingers down his tanned back in pleasure, leaving scratch marks as she went. _

"_Hurry up, Alex!" She moaned._

"_Okay, here we go." He winked as __he thrust in deep. Izzie screamed out his name in ecstasy for hours before the two reached their peak._

_"I love you, Alex."_

_"I love you too, Iz." he replied._

Alex sat up quickly, panting as he did so. He turned to the clock on his bedside table. It read 1.26am. Shit, why had he woken up now? Alex looked down to his manhood to find that he definitely had a problem. That problem was Izzie.

"I've fallen for Izzie." He whispered to himself in the darkness before letting his head flop to his pillow once more. He and Izzie had agreed to be friends with benefits, nothing more, though his mind was telling him that he thought differently.

It wasn't even an hour later when Alex woke up once again. This time due to a presence he felt in his room.

"Alex, can I join you? I can't sleep." A soft, feminine voice whispered from the doorway.

"Iz, you don't have to ask me, you know. Just climb in." He answered her, moving to the right side of his bed, leaving the left side clear for Izzie to get in.

"Thanks Alex." Izzie wandered over and climbed in beside him, throwing one arm across his body.

"What's up? Nightmare?"

"No… I had this weird dream. It was a good dream… amazing even…but weird. I don't know whether you're the person I should be talking to about it. Sorry to wake you up, by the way."

"No, I've been tossing and turning all night. I had an amazing but weird dream too."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Like you said, I'm not sure you're the right person to talk to about this."

Izzie lifted her head to look at Alex's face.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" Izzie wiggled her eyebrows.

"No."

"Come on. It can't be as weird as mine." She laughed as she spoke.

"Okay. Fine. I had a dream… A sexual dream…"

"And this is the first time you've had one?" Izzie spoke, confused.

"I haven't finished yet. I had a sexual dream… about us…"

"That's probably because we've had sex so many times in the past…"

"No, this was different. It was as if… it was as if we were a couple. It could be trying to tell me something. I've told you mine, now tell me yours." He smiled at her, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of her face.

"It sounds… sounds like I had the same dream as you. I remember 'dream Izzie' telling 'dream you' that I want more than just this. I want a lifetime. I want you for life. You told me that you wanted to be with me forever…"

"Same dream. Exactly the same dream."

The two laid there in silence for a few moments before Izzie spoke up.

"Alex, was that just a dream or is it our minds trying to tell us something?"

"Well, do you want more than this between us?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Izzie smiled as she ran a finger down Alex's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well there's your answer. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So I'm guessing the dream was trying to bring us together."

"And your… problem." Izzie laughed.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I'd probably be with that brunette in the bar now if it had worked." He laughed as Izzie's laughter became incontrollable.

"And maybe my date didn't work out well for the same reason."

"Yeah. I've fallen for you Izzie. I've fallen for you hard."

"I've fallen hard for you too, Alex."

"I think I fell for you that night we met in the bar 6 months ago. Maybe that's the reason I wanted an encore, to be friends with benefits."

"I think I agreed to be friends with benefits for that reason too. I had never thought of doing anything like that until that night, until I met you. It's as if you made me crazy and I just needed to be with you, even if it was only as friends, with sexual benefits."

"Thank you for agreeing." Alex spoke softly into her ear before moving his lips so they were upon hers.

"Alex, will you go steady with me?"

"Of course. If that's what you want, then yeah." he smiled like a goofy teenager, Izzie pressing her lips against his even hard than before, Alex rolling Izzie onto her back and straddling over her. Alex broke the kiss much to Izzie's disappointment.

"I love you, Izzie Stevens." He said, gazing straight into her chocolate coloured eyes, full of love, lust and promise.

"I love you too, Alex Karev." She spoke softly, also looking into his eyes, a mirrored image of hers.

* * *

><p>The End!<p>

Thanks for reading. Reviews would be great :)

Just so sorry for the wait, had a lot of things over the past year to catch up on that were more important.


End file.
